Will you!
by Hermharry
Summary: *Last Chapter Up* Completed with epilogue
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing except the plot and if I choose to put in any new characters! This is just going to be a short fic, I just felt like writing something other then the stories I have been working on!  
  
Will you!  
  
Harry Potter was in the middle of his seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He and Hermione Granger had been dating since their fifth year when they finally both realized they had feelings for each other.  
  
"Ron, are you going to stay for Christmas this year?" Hermione asked one of her best friends while they were doing homework in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I'm sorry, I would like to but I can't." Ron told Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Why not, it's our last year here!" Harry complained.  
  
"I know, I want to but my mum's making me come home because she thinks I will move out right after we graduate, fat chance of that happening!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Cant you tell her that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Common Harry, you know my mum!"  
  
"Your right, no chance, oh well I guess it will just be you and me Hermione!" Harry told his girlfriend putting an arm over her shoulder. Harry had grown to be about 5'11" and Hermione was still about 5'2" so Harry was a lot taller then her. He rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I guess so, I've talked to some other people and it doesn't sound like anybody else in Gryffindor is staying either!" Hermione said looking up at her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh well, we are just going to have to keep each other company!" Harry smiled.  
  
"Ah yes, well I am rather tired I best be going to bed, goodnight boys!" She smirked.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione!" Ron called from the couch.  
  
Harry followed her to the stairs and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Goodnight!" He whispered.  
  
"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Love you Hermione."  
  
"Love you too!" She headed up the stairs and Harry walked back to the couch where Ron was sitting and plopped down next to him.  
  
"So Christmas will be the perfect opportunity, you going to ask her?" Ron asked Harry smiling.  
  
"I think so!" Harry said thinking for a moment.  
  
"Did you get the ring yet?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"Sure I'll go and get it." Harry ran up the stairs into the Head Boy's dormitory and picked up the little black box and shoved it into his pocket in case Hermione came out of the Head Girls Room for some reason.  
  
When he got back to the common room he took it out again.  
  
"Wow that's really nice!" Ron said looking at the ring.  
  
It really was beautiful. In the middle of the setting there was a big square diamond. Then around the diamond there were little diamond. The band was sterling silver. Harry also had the man at the store engrave Harry and Hermione together forever inside the band.  
  
"So are you serious with anyone lately?" Harry asked his friend putting the box back in his pocket.  
  
"No, not really ever since Jennifer, I really haven't found any body." Ron said.  
  
Ron usually went through girls' weeks at a time. The longest he ever dated a girl was Jennifer Bradley, a 7th year Ravenclaw. He dated her for almost a whole month! Before that he dated Lavender Brown, Lucille Franc, Tracie Redder, and even Cho Chung.  
  
"Oh well, keep looking Ron, I'm sure you will find the perfect one eventually!" Harry told Ron.  
  
"Thanks Harry, now I think I will be getting to bed too! I mean tomorrow I do have to go home again!" Ron said laughing.  
  
"Not a bad idea, I think I will get to bed too!"  
  
"Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight!"  
  
Harry had not had a nightmare since the end of third year when Ron, Hermione and himself had defeated Voldemort, finally killing him forever. Tonight Harry dreamed about Hermione and his life in the future. He pictured the two of them in a large kitchen in a beautiful house with three kids eating breakfast together.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up extra early. He checked that the engagement ring was in its secret compartment in his trunk and smiled at it.  
  
'Hermione you just wait' he thought to himself.  
  
"Bye Ron, see you in January!" Hermione and Harry called together.  
  
"Let's go back to the castle and eat some breakfast!" Harry said grabbing her hand after Ron's train pulled away.  
  
"Ok Harry!"  
  
They walked into the great hall together a moment later and saw how beautifully the house elves had decorated for Christmas. Since it was snowing outside, it was also snowing inside, only it wasn't cold it was warm! There was about fifty trees all decorated with shining lights and Christmas music was constantly playing.  
  
"Care to dance?" Harry asked holding out his arm.  
  
All of the long tables were gone and were replaced with two small round tables that would seat about six each. All of the teachers were gone except for Dumbledore and MGonnagol. There were two Ravenclaws and four Hufflepuffs that also stayed. Luckily there was no Slytherins.  
  
"Ok!" Hermione said smiling.  
  
The song silent night was playing so they slow danced until the end of the song.  
  
"Why don't we go sit down and get ourselves some breakfast?" Harry said to his now much prettier girlfriend. She had grown out her hair so it was down to her waist and the frizz had become more of a wave. She smiled more often and wore cuter style clothes. Instead of wearing sweaters and skirts on the weekends she wore sweatpants and t-shirts. She definitely had developed a better sense of style.  
  
The next day was Christmas and Harry woke up at 7:00 and found himself in the head girl dormitory. It took him a minute to figure out what happened and then he remembered. Last night Hermione had had a scary dream and had come into the common room and found Harry there. He comforted her then she asked him to stay with him so he slept in Hermione's bed. Nothing serious had happened, don't worry!  
  
He rolled over and poked her shoulder. She fluttered her eyes open and stared up at him.  
  
"Good morning Harry, Happy Christmas!" She smiled.  
  
"Happy Christmas to you too love!" He smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed. "I'm going to go in my room for a minute to change, wait for me to open presents, Ok?"  
  
"Ok Harry!" She smiled and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Harry quickly walked out of the door and into his room. He quickly changed and grabbed the ring and real diamond earrings that matched the ring. He walked back into the common room and waited for her to return. In a few minutes she walked in with a medium sized box.  
  
"Ok, ready to open presents?" Harry asked smiling.  
  
"Ready, here you open mine first!" She said handing him the box.  
  
"Thanks Hermione!" Harry said carefully tearing at the wrapping paper. He opened it to find a photo album of him and his parents and him, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"Thanks Hermione I love it!" He told her. The album looked very expensive, it was silver and on the front cover the words, friendship, family, love life's, time's to remember were engraved. "It's the best gift I have ever gotten.  
  
"Ok now you open mine!" Harry said, first of course pulling out the earrings.  
  
"Thanks Harry"!" Hermione said taking the small box in her hand wondering if it could be-nah, he doesn't want to make that kind of commitment yet, even if I do, she thought sadly.  
  
She pulled out the diamond earrings and put them on immediately.  
  
"Oh Harry, there beautiful I love them!" She exclaimed looking in the big mirror in the common room.  
  
"Oh and there is something else too, but why don't I give it to you outside, it's snowing!" Harry said looking out the window.  
  
"Ok!" Hermione said pulling on her coat.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand once they both put their coats on and started walking outside. He led her to a tree. It was the tree where he asked her out not even three years ago.  
  
"I love this place; it is probably my favorite place in all of Hogwarts!" Hermione told Harry standing beside him.  
  
"I love this place too; I'm sure going to miss it." He said taking both of her hands in his. He kissed her lightly, not letting go for one or two minutes. She leaned her forehead on his. 'This has to be the greatest moment of my life' she thought.  
  
Suddenly Harry broke away from her and pulled a little black box from out of his pocket. He got down on one knee and held Hermione's left hand in his as he opened the box.  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth Granger, will you marry me?" He asked and smiled.  
  
She looked at the ring in the box. It was beautiful. Oh my God, he's asking me to marry him! She thought then smiled.  
  
"Yes Harry, Yes, I love you!" She finally squealed out.  
  
He slid the ring on her finger and stood up. He kissed her, longer and more passionately then last time though!  
  
About five minutes later they finally broke from their kiss. "I love you Mione." Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too Harry!"  
  
"Why don't we go and owl your parents!" Harry said holding her hand his fingers intertwined with hers.  
  
"Ok that sounds great!" She said. They ran back up to the castle hand in hand, running very closely to each other as it was very cold.  
  
"Ok Mione, you can use Hedwig if you want!" Harry said once they were finished with the letter.  
  
"Ok but let me read it to you one more time!" Hermione said.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
Merry Christmas! I miss you guys both so much. I thank you for the beautiful gifts that you sent me! I'm sorry I could not be there today but I did not want to leave Harry here all alone. I have some very good news. This morning Harry and I went on a walk outside and he led me to my favorite spot on the grounds and he proposed and I accepted! I love him with all of my heart. You both seemed to love him as well this summer when he stayed with us so hopefully you will grow to love him as your new son-in- law. We have not decided the date yet but we will talk about it more in the future! Please owl me back! I love you both! Merry Christmas!  
  
Love, Mione"  
  
"That sounded perfect!" Harry told her tying the letter to Hedwig, "Now lets go back to the common room, I never realized how cold it was up here!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"I cant wait until all of our friends come back!" Hermione said later on the couch in the common room. Harry had his arm around her and she had her head on her shoulder. "Yea I bet Ron will be proud of me that I finally asked you!" Harry said laughing.  
  
"He knew?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes I had the ring for a while but I haven't had the courage, I've been going to Ron for some advice, since he will be my best man of course in the wedding!" Harry told her.  
  
"You asked Ron, the guy who cant keep a relationship for two months for advice!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Wait I have an idea, lets go tell Dumbledore!" Harry said obviously wanting to spread the news.  
  
"I wonder what he will have to say about it!" Hermione said holding out her hand for Harry to help her up.  
  
"Oh I see how it is! I help you up once today and now it's my job huh?" Harry said grabbing her hand and pulling her up.  
  
"Oh well I thought you were just turning into a polite young gentleman!" Hermione said letting go of his hand and turning away fighting giggles.  
  
"Ok, I give in, I am!" Harry replied laughing and grabbing her around the waist. She turned around and stared into his green eyes and gave him a kiss. "Thanks!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Anytime!" Hermione said resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Lets go tell Dumbledore then!" Harry said walking out of the room.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
A/N: Ok I'm going to stop here for now! Was it bad??? Personally I thought it was semi-boring but I was just getting bored with my one story and wanted to write something new!!! Please no flames! I have low self- esteem! But please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again I own nothing but the plot and if I add new characters! I decided to update this because I got enough good reviews! Thanks a bunch to you all that did review! Now here is chapter 2!  
  
Will you!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was now the day when everybody was supposed to return back to Hogwarts after Christmas break. Harry and Hermione waited patiently outside the entrance to Hogwarts hand in hand. Finally they saw the carriages start to pull up to the entrance. Ron was in the first one. He jumped out and ran to his arm opened friends and wrapped them in a giant hug.  
  
"It's great to see you guys I missed you both!" Ron said smiling.  
  
"It's good to see you too Ron!" Harry said winking.  
  
"Oh Hermione, let me see the ring!" Ron said grabbing her left hand.  
  
"Ok, how did you know I was going to say yes?" She asked.  
  
"Because you're still holding Harry's hand and you have a huge smile on your face!" Ron remarked.  
  
"Oh, ok!"  
  
"It's beautiful Hermione; you two do make the best couple!" Ron said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Ron!" Hermione said, her smile getting even bigger.  
  
"You know your going to be my best man right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course, I'd be honored!" Ron said bowing and laughing.  
  
"Oh, you must be freezing lets get inside!" Hermione told Ron who was not even wearing a coat.  
  
"Ok, thanks for noticing!" Ron said following his happy friends inside.  
  
The rest of the school year went by quickly. On June 18 Harry, Hermione, and Ron and the rest of the seventh years finally graduated and were full Wizard's and Witches! After the end of the year ceremony the three friends went outside and sat by the lake watching the sun go down.  
  
"I can't believe we are leaving here tomorrow." Harry said gloomily.  
  
"I know this is like my second home!" Ron said.  
  
"This is my only home!" Harry told him.  
  
"Yes but now, you are living with Sirius and soon we will live together!" Hermione said leaning against him.  
  
"Your right I guess I just have all of the good memories of my life here!" Harry remarked.  
  
"I understand!" Hermione said smiling at her fiancé.  
  
"I have an idea!" Ron said to the happy couple.  
  
"What is it Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"You two could ask Dumbledore if you could get married here!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron that's a perfect idea!" Hermione said hugging him, "Thank you!"  
  
"Anytime!" Ron said smiling.  
  
"Yea thanks buddy!" Harry said slapping his best friend on the back, "So I hear you and Renee are getting pretty serious!"  
  
"Yea, it's been four whole months!" Ron said laughing. "My longest relationship yet!"  
  
"Congratulations!" Hermione told him.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Well we better head back up to the castle, it's almost eight o'clock and we have to leave pretty early tomorrow morning!" Harry told his two best friends.  
  
"Yea, I agree!" Hermione said standing up, without Harry's help this time.  
  
"Ok, you guys go ahead up; I think I'm going to stay here just a little while longer!" Ron told them.  
  
"Ok Ron, see you in a bit!" Harry said then he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and started walking to the big oak doors into Hogwarts.  
  
"My parents are really excited for me to come home; they want to star helping us plan the wedding!" Hermione told Harry as they were walking through the halls one last time.  
  
"It will be very exciting, we only have three and a half months left!" Harry told her, they were planning their wedding to be in the beginning of September.  
  
"Oh my God, we really have to start!" Hermione shouted starting to panic.  
  
"Why don't we go to Dumbledore right now, so we know we can have it here!" Harry told her.  
  
"Ok, lets go!"  
  
**  
  
  
  
"You're saying you want to have it here?" Dumbledore asked in his office a few minutes later.  
  
"Yes sir!" Harry said.  
  
"That is the most brilliant idea I have ever heard!" He said smiling, eyes twinkling.  
  
"So we can do it?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Of course you can, now why don't you go down to the kitchen and tell the house elves what kind of menu you want since I'm guessing you want them to cook for you, since they are right here!" Dumbledore said happily.  
  
"Yes sir!" Harry said grabbing Hermione's hand and walking out of the room.  
  
"Haha, those two plus Ron really were always my favorite students!" He told his pet phoenix.  
  
The bird looked at him thoughtfully and nodded its head.  
  
**  
  
"Hello Dobby!" Harry said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter sir, how can I help you today?" Dobby asked walking up to him and Hermione.  
  
"Well we are planning on getting married and we are having the wedding here so-" Hermione started to say.  
  
"Say no more!" Dobby said smiling. With a snap of his finger all different samples of cake and different styles of fancy meat and mashed potatoes and twice baked potatoes, and roasted potatoes, and parsley, and corn, carrots, peas, string beans, chicken, all sorts of different foods appeared on a large platter. "Here are some main choices!"  
  
Harry and Hermione spent three hours that night choosing foods for the wedding and left the kitchen's very full.  
  
"Tomorrow my mother and I are looking for a Dress for me and dresses for my brides maids." Hermione said as they were walking back to the common room.  
  
"Who are your bride's maids going to be?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well I think my maid of honor will be Ginny, and then I will have Lavender Brown as one of my bride's maids and my little cousin Emily as my flower girl!" Hermione told him, "Who are your groom's men going to be?"  
  
"Well Ron is my best man, then Sirius and Remus will be regular groom's men and do you have any little boy cousins?"  
  
"Yes, Patrick could do it, he's Emily's twin brother!"  
  
"Ok then Patrick will be the ring barer." Harry told her.  
  
"Ok then we are all set, no where will we live?" Hermione asked.  
  
They walked into the common room and sat on a couch.  
  
"Sirius and I are going to look the day after we get back!" Harry said.  
  
"Good, Good, alright then, I'm tired, best be getting to bed!" Hermione said kissing Harry very passionately.  
  
"Well goodnight to you too!" Harry said following her up the stairs then walking into his room after she walked into hers.  
  
Little did they know, someone has been stalking them, from the fire place there is a very squeaky voice.  
  
"Good, now that master is gone, maybe I can make it up to him and kill them both!" Pettigrew laughed out.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok I guess I'll start some action in this story to make it a little more interesting then it has been. Sorry this story is pretty boring I just love romantic stories, they are fun to write and all this planning stuff I am remembering from when my older brother got married last year! Sorry again that this is really boring I will try to make the next chapter more interesting I just hate it when the characters get hurt I like them too much LOL! I promise the next chapter will be the wedding don't worry! Please Review! No flames!  
  
I want to thank xfilefan, storyteller, Katie, silverwand13, Maxwell salt, shdurrani, Hermione_smarts23, mandy, Ravengurlie149, Cindy (even though you did give me a bad review still thanks for reviewing!), and last but not least, Rincorwen for reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing other then the plot and any new characters! Everything else belongs to my favorite author JK Rowling! Now sorry to everyone else who reviewed but this chapter is dedicated to Silverwand13 and Shdurrani! You guys are soooooooooo sweet and you must review like every chapter of every story that I ever wrote! Thanks so much and I look forward to your kind reviews! Everyone else thanks for your nice reviews! Please keep reviewing so nicely so far I only have 2 flames for this story (2 more then I have on every other story but what can I do?) And those flames were put out by the snow! (It snowed at my house today!) Please NO flames! This was going to be just a one or two chapter little story and now its turning into a longer one! Oh well! Thanks again for your nice reviews and here is the next chapter you all wanted! Sorry but it isn't the wedding I couldn't write it yet, too much to do!  
  
Will you!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day Harry, Hermione, and Ron, with his girlfriend Renee sat in the trio's normal compartment.  
  
Ron and Renee seemed rather content snogging away right in front of Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Harry can you believe it, we are engaged and we don't even make out half the amount of time then they do?" Hermione said to her fiancé looking at Ron.  
  
"They are just dating, remember when we were going out for four months, we were the same way." Harry told her.  
  
"Yea, I guess we were but DID WE DO IT IN FRONT OF ALL OUR FRIENDS?" She asked loudly trying to catch Ron's attention.  
  
Ron just lifted his hand and waved back at her.  
  
"Oh that worked." Harry commented.  
  
"Shut up." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Why don't we leave these two alone and see what Ginny's doing?" Harry asked putting his arm around a scowling Hermione.  
  
"I'd be glad to!" She said standing up, "WE ARE GOING TO LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE NOW TO GO ON A WALK." She shouted.  
  
Harry and Hermione gladly left the cabin.  
  
They walked up and down the train looking for Ginny's cabin. They finally found her in a bathroom snogging with Colin Creevy.  
  
"Do any of our friends even care?" Hermione said looking in at them.  
  
"Well you know how the old saying goes." Harry said smiling.  
  
"What saying would that be?" Hermione asked moving closer to Harry.  
  
"If you can't beat them, join them!" Harry said smiling.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and started snogging away like every one else on the train seemed to be doing!  
  
**~**  
  
As the loving couple got off the train hand in hand they were nearly knocked over by a smiling Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Hermione!" She shouted looking at her daughter, "I've missed you so much."  
  
"Hello Harry, Hermione." Mr. Granger said coming over to us.  
  
"Congratulations kids!" Mrs. Granger said happily hugging Harry also.  
  
"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry told them politely.  
  
"Oh Harry, we are soon going to be your in laws no sense being formal with us!" Mrs. Granger told him laughing.  
  
"What I think she means is call us Laura and Ted." Mr. Granger told a confused looking Harry.  
  
"Ok Sir, thank you." Harry said smiling once again, Mr. Granger winked at him.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, your home." Sirius said running over to them and hugging both of them at the same time. Sirius had been cleared of his charges in the late summer before school started.  
  
"Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Granger; I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." Sirius said shaking Mr. Granger's hand and kissing Mrs. Granger's hand.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you; please call us Laura and Ted." Mrs. Granger said holding her hand that Sirius kissed blushing.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you both as well." Sirius said smiling at them, he then turned to Harry, "Well Harry, you want to go back to the house with me so we can start looking for houses or do you want to go back to the Granger's with Hermione and start planning the wedding?"  
  
Harry thought for about five minutes, "I will only go to the Granger's if you come Sirius, because I miss you and haven't seen you since the summer." Harry finally told them.  
  
"Only if it's ok with the Granger's of course." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh it would be perfectly fine that way our daughter won't whine about not seeing Harry for twenty four hours!" Mr. Granger said laughing. Hermione hit her dad on the back and gave him a look.  
  
"Well then let's go!" Harry said laughing.  
  
**~**  
  
"Stupid Muggle transportation!" Pettigrew yelled at the muggle car he was following the Granger's in.  
  
**~**  
  
"This is our house." Hermione said taking Harry's hand and leading him up to the door.  
  
"It is very beautiful." Harry said looking upward. The house was three stories and was huge. It looked like it had ten bedrooms and five bathrooms.  
  
They walked into the kitchen, it was huge as well.  
  
"Mione, I can see why you were always hesitant to stay with me over Christmas break!" Harry said looking around.  
  
"Ok, I have pulled out a few magazines for you both to look at!" Laura said pointing to the table which was filled with muggle wedding magazines.  
  
The couple sat down at the table and took a magazine each and started going through it.  
  
**~**  
  
Two hours later we find our happy couple, frantically looking at pictures and passing the ones they liked to Mr. Granger who would cut them out, then passed them to Mrs. Granger who would see if she liked the pictures as well then passed the ones she liked to Sirius who was organizing the pictures on a cork board. (Wow that was a run-on sentence!)  
  
Three hours later we find Harry asleep face down in books. Hermione slowly turning the pages of a wedding dress book. Mr. Granger making tea on the stove, Mrs. Granger eating a tea cake awing beautiful pictures of wedding cakes still a large pile of other pictures in front of her (she likes to take her time). Sirius was looking at his beautiful work on the cork board. And Finally Pettigrew opening the Granger's door.  
  
Harry slowly lifted his head from the book he was sleeping in and pulled out his wand.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked looking worried.  
  
"I heard the front door open." Harry told her standing up.  
  
Sirius turned from the cork board and pulled out his wand as well, "I think he's right, I heard something too."  
  
"Are we in danger here?" Ted asked putting his arm around his wife.  
  
"Why don't you both take Hermione upstairs, we can handle this." Harry said.  
  
"I want to help you." Hermione said also pulling out her wand.  
  
Before anyone had time to answer Pettigrew walked in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok I'm ending here :P! A semi cliff-hanger! Sorry again that this isn't the wedding, I'll try to do it next chapter! Please review!!!!! No flames!!! Thanks to: shdurrani, JJ, Lisbon 1, harry draco lover, silverwand13, takari4ever7, and last but definitely not least, Amanda H Weasley for reviewing!! Amanda H Weasley: Thanks about the exclamation points! I sort of noticed that too it's just a bad habit! I tried to use less this chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Will you!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Thanks for all your kind reviews for last chapter! Now this chapter I am going to try and do the wedding! All of the original characters belong to JK Rowling any new characters I decide to put in and the plot are mine!  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Granger go upstairs NOW!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at Pettigrew's heart.  
  
Laura and Ted quickly ran to the back staircase on one of the sides of the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione go with them." Harry shouted again.  
  
"I'm staying to help you Harry." Hermione told him.  
  
"You stupid little mudblood, you want to get killed instead of just doing what Potty here tells you." Pettigrew laughed out.  
  
"Shut up Peter." Sirius said, also pointing his wand at him.  
  
"We should have never started this stupid friendship Black." Pettigrew snarled.  
  
"Stupefey." Harry yelled sending Peter to the floor.  
  
"Hermione go upstairs NOW for me, I don't want you to get hurt." Harry told her giving her a warm hug.  
  
"Ok, but only for you, don't get yourself killed honey." She told him kissing his cheek and walking up to join her parents.  
  
"I won't!" Harry said and grinned.  
  
Pettigrew slowly rose to the floor as Harry turned around.  
  
"Lets think who should I kill first, my stupid old friend or his godson?" Pettigrew said aloud.  
  
"Well for starters your not going to kill either of us because you are a fat ugly stupid man and we can run faster then you and we both got A's in Hogwarts and you failed both times you took seventh year." Sirius told him angrily.  
  
"Shut up black, Avada Kedevra!(sp?)" Pettigrew yelled.  
  
Sirius quickly ducked from the curse.  
  
"Think you can kill me that easily huh?" Sirius laughed, "Stupifeda Redendra!" He yelled another curse trying to kill Pettigrew once and for all.  
  
Pettigrew held up his wand and easily blocked the curse.  
  
Harry meanwhile was thinking back to one of his defense against the dark arts classes. He learned one year how to do wandless magic. You have to think about the curse you want to use and look directly at the person you want to use it on. He surprisingly, was the first person in the class that got it right. Harry stared at Pettigrew and thought Rendriania Marianchina it was an Italian killing curse that he learned in the beginning of seventh year.  
  
Pettigrew suddenly was lifted from the floor and slammed against the wall very hard then falling to the floor either unconscious or dead.  
  
Sirius slowly walked up to Pettigrew and felt for his pulse.  
  
"He's dead Harry." Sirius said smiling.  
  
Hermione slowly crept down the stairs and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Is he dead?" She asked hiding behind Harry incase Pettigrew did wake up.  
  
"Yes, I think so." He replied turning around and picking up Hermione.  
  
"Harry put me down." She yelled.  
  
"Fine!" He yelled running her over to the table and setting her on it.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore appeared right in front of us.  
  
"Harry where is he?" He asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Pettigrew!"  
  
"Oh, sorry professor, right there." Harry said and pointed to the body lying on the floor.  
  
"Who finally killed him?" The wise man asked.  
  
"Harry did." Sirius said pointing to Harry.  
  
"Harry how did you do it?" Hermione asked his leaning her head against his chest.  
  
"I remembered that lesson we were taught about wandless magic back at the beginning of the year and then I remembered that Italian killing curse and I didn't think Pettigrew would suspect anything so I did it." Harry explained.  
  
"Harry, you are truly the wizarding world's hero!" Dumbledore said shaking his hand.  
  
"Thank you sir." Harry said grinning.  
  
"The ministry of magic should be here shortly to pick up the body." Dumbledore said and with that, he left as quickly as he came in.  
  
"Harry you're my hero!" Hermione said, still sitting on the table. She leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"He's gone?" Mr. Granger asked coming down the stairs.  
  
"He is dead sir." Harry explained.  
  
"Thank god." Mrs. Granger screeched.  
  
Suddenly Fudge appeared.  
  
"Hello Minister, I would like to invite you to Hermione's and mine wedding." Harry told him.  
  
"I would be delighted to come, when is it?" He smiled as he ushered some of his men to take Pettigrew away.  
  
"It is the seventh of September (my b-day!)." Hermione told him.  
  
"Hello Mr. Fudge, I want to thank you again for clearing my case." Sirius said sucking up.  
  
"Well you were innocent weren't you Black, well I best be going now I will expect to see an invitation to the wedding soon!" Fudge said sternly, and with that he left as quickly as Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh no invitations another thing we have to do!" Mrs. Granger said smacking her head.  
  
"Well then, I suggest we get back to work." Hermione said and they went back to their earlier positions.  
  
**September 7: 1:30-Hogwarts, new room made for bride to get ready by Dumbledore**  
  
"I can't do this what was I thinking." Hermione said panting around the room.  
  
"Hermione settle down, everything is going fine!" Ginny said patting her best friends back.  
  
"But what if Harry doesn't love me anymore!" Hermione cried sitting down on a couch.  
  
"Hermione listen to yourself!" Ginny said.  
  
"Hermione sweetheart, Harry would never not love you; he cares about you a lot." Mrs. Granger said sitting next to her daughter.  
  
"Oh I know I am even driving myself nuts!" She exclaimed.  
  
**Meanwhile in Harry's room in Hogwarts made by Dumbledore**  
  
"What am I thinking she won't marry me, she's way too good for me!" Harry said sitting on the couch and putting his head in his hand.  
  
"Then why would she say yes when she proposed?" Ron, his best man, asked sitting next to him.  
  
"To leave me at the alter and make me look like a bloody fool!" Harry cried out.  
  
"Herm would never do that she loves you." Ron reassured him.  
  
**3:15 by the lake where Harry proposed-Hogwarts**  
  
Harry slowly walked to the alter as little Emily and Patrick walked up the isle.  
  
Next Remus and Hermione's mother (as Hermione insisted on her having a big part in the wedding). Next came Sirius and Lavender followed by Ginny and Ron.  
  
The wedding march started and Harry looked to the back of the end of the garden where everyone was entering. Hermione was in a beautiful strapless wedding dress that hung tightly to her body. Mr. Granger and Hermione walked slowly up the isle. Harry heard Mrs. Weasley sobbing from one of the front chairs. Mrs. Granger was also crying lightly. When they reached the front of the alter where Harry was waiting Mr. Granger removed his daughters veil from her face and took her hand and kissed it tenderly. Then he turned to Harry and gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear "Take care of her for me."  
  
"I will Ted, don't worry." Harry said as Mr. Granger walked away and took his seat.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two wonderful people that I have loved over the past few years in holy matrimony." Dumbledore's voice shouted around the garden of people.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione as Dumbledore went on  
  
'Love you' he mouthed.  
  
'Love you too' she mouthed back.  
  
"Do you Hermione Elizabeth Granger take Harry James Potter to have and to hold in richness and in poorness in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I do." Hermione whispered tears of joy sliding down her face.  
  
"And do you Harry James Potter take this woman Hermione Elizabeth Granger to have and to hold in richness and in poorness in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Harry said proudly, whipping tears of Hermione's face.  
  
"Patrick may we please have the rings?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
The little child blushed slightly and scurried to Dumbledore with the pillow holding the two rings.  
  
"Harry repeat after me as you put the ring on Hermione's finger." Dumbledore said as he handed the ring to Harry "With this ring I the wed."  
  
"With this ring I the wed." Harry said proudly.  
  
"Hermione repeat after me as you put the ring on Harry's finger." Dumbledore said as he handed the ring to Hermione "With this ring I the wed."  
  
"With this ring I the wed." Hermione smiled and whispered as she slid the ring onto Harry's thick finger.  
  
"These two beautiful people are now joined together to be one!" Dumbledore said and smiled, "Harry you may now kiss the bride!"  
  
Harry bent down and kissed Hermione for a minute or two then broke because there were a lot of people in front of them.  
  
"Now may I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said as the new couple joined hands and ran through the isle as people were cheering.  
  
** Ten minutes later at the reception**  
  
There was a clinking of glasses as Harry and Hermione sat down at a table in the front of the crowed and Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione for the second time since they were married.  
  
"Speech, speech, speech!" The Weasley twins yelled.  
  
Harry stood up and grabbed his wand and said a spell to transfigure it into a microphone.  
  
"Well first of all I want to thank you all for coming to our wedding (cheers) Second I want you to know that I have loved Hermione since the day I met her. I love everything about her, her smile, her eyes, her nose, her laugh, the way she tries to look like she's mad at me when I get in trouble, OUCH! (a well deserved slap on the arm from Hermione) The way her nose crinkles when she's laughing (Enough! From Ron) And finally I just want her to know that I will always love her no matter what happens, and I will always be there for her (Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger sobbing) And now I will let Ron say his best man speech!" Harry said transfiguring the microphone back to his wand.  
  
Ron transfigured his wand into a microphone and also stood up to give his speech.  
  
"I have know Harry and Hermione since the first day they met, I always knew there was something special about the two of them when they were together. I love them both like they were members of my own family and I consider them as such (more sobbing) I am happy you are finally together I wish you good luck, good life, and a fun time on your honey moon!"  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"Would the bride and groom take their first dance as a married couple!" Dumbledore said as a slow song started playing.  
  
The two Potters walked out onto the dance floor in the center of where all the people were. Harry took her hand and put one hand on her waist and she took one hand and held her dress to his waist with the other.  
  
Hermione started crying as they danced around.  
  
"What is it Herm?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"I just wish every day could be like this." She cried softly against Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Now that we are married, every day will be better." Harry said giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I just realized something." Hermione said her tears stopping.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"This is the first time we talked today without being told to!" Hermione laughed.  
  
Harry joined her in laughing and the couple danced until midnight when they got on Harry's firebolt and rode to the airport to start their honeymoon.  
  
A/N: There that was the wedding, finally! Sorry there wasn't that much action! I really don't like people getting killed sorry! Please Please review! No flames! Anybody have an idea for a place to go on their honeymoon? I was thinking Bermuda since I went there this summer! Its really nice and since I was there, I could describe it well! I you have any other idea's tell me when you review! Remember NO Flames! Thanks to: shdurrani, takari4ever7, silverwand13, and karenkate-kitty for reviewing last chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Will You  
  
Epilogue  
  
Harry and Hermione went to Italy on there honeymoon and had a wonderful time taking romantic boat rides in the Italian Riviera. About a month after they got home from this wonderful trip Hermione started feeling sick a lot of the time and very dizzy and lightheaded. Harry, being the good husband he was made sure she went to the doctor one day while he was at work. When Harry came home he found Hermione smiling, tears trickling down her face on the couch. Harry rushed over to his new wife and asked her what was wrong. She told him she was going to have a baby.  
  
Eight months later (she found out in her second month of pregnancy), Hermione was in the hospital holding the most beautiful baby girl she had ever seen. They named her Lily Marie Potter.  
  
Five years after that, the Potter's had one five year old girl, Lily, and a two year old boy, James. Hermione was in the hospital with her new baby which Harry wanted to name Elizabeth Anne Potter. Hermione agreed.  
  
Another twenty years past by and Lily was getting married to a handsome and polite wizard (Harry even liked him, which was really odd) named Andrew Scott. The next year James proposed to Ron and Renee's (yes they got married) first daughter, Sarah Weasley. Six months later they got married.  
  
Just as they found out Lily was pregnant with her first child, Elizabeth was getting proposed to. Hermione was very excited about both and screamed, "I'm going to be a grandma, plus I get to help plan another wedding!" Harry told her to settle down and that she reminded him of her mother, that did quiet her down a lot.  
  
Nine months later little baby Harry Gerald Scott was born. He was a big bouncing baby of almost nine pounds, very large for a first child.  
  
Three months after that was Elizabeth's wedding. She married Ginny and Draco Malfoy's son.  
  
Pretty soon Hermione and Harry had many grandchildren and grew old together spending most of there older years sitting on the front porch of there beautiful mansion watching the sun set. 


End file.
